Kisa Notes: Daughter of a King
by Two Sexy Peas In A Pod
Summary: Ebony is just your average girl that happens to be a walking death note, has shinigami for a best friend, and a death wish for Light Yagami. Raised, nameless, at an orphanage since she was four, it was obvious that she was different from most kids. Now that she's in college, what will she do with her strange abilities? (rated T for inuendos, language, and violence)
1. Prologue

Claire: hello there you sexy beasts ;)

Ms. Green: Heeeeeey sexy ladies!

Claire: it's me beautifulriver1098

Ms. Green: And it's me... (from fictionpress if you've read any of my works) or IsabelleArcher247

Claire: anyway wrote a fanfiction for a while called The Kisa Notes. She kinda forgot where she was gonna go with it and gave it up to me a few weeks ago. But then things happened and we decided to co-write it together. So here it is. The official "The Kisa notes"

Claire and Ms. Green: Check out our other accounts if you want to read some other stories

Claire: and here it is!

Ms. Green: have fun!

Disclaimer we do not own death note or it's characters. Only our very fabulous oc's

* * *

"Come on , just one more push!" A woman in doctor scrubs cheered on. She sat on a doctors stool at the feet of a hospital bed. Her head was covered by a blanket that also covered a very pregnant woman's legs. Her arms were at the ready as she prepared for the child to come.

Elisa laid propped up in the bed. Her hair matted down by sweat from the efforts of child birth. Her normally tan face was tinted a fine red, and her azure eyes were covered by her scrunched up face.

"Ugh!" She howled.

Pain racked through her body, and she felt as if she was being torn in half. Her body convolsed before it once again relaxed preparing for another heavy push. She took a deep breath before her whole body tensed. Once again pain raced through her body, but this time one sound cleared it all away.

The cry of a baby's voice.

Her body slumped against the bed. She let her head fall in defeat and it rolled to the side. Her eyes met the red ones of the shinigami king. The thing that brought hell to her life. She had loved him, but now that she knew the truth, she wasn't so sure anymore. Her vision was growing hazy as she stared up at him.

"Here you go mommy. Here's your beautiful daughter." Elisa turned her eyes over to look at the nurse who held the child out to her.

The nurse began to set the squirmy child in her hesitant arms. Elisa never wanted the child, so why would she want it now. "Get that thing-" Elisa began, but stopped when the small child opened her eyes.

She then took the child willingly and stared deep in her eyes. Her beautiful blue eyes crossed and uncrossed as they tried to find a figure to focus on. "Your so beautiful..." Elisa whispered.

The young girl coo'd in response. Suddenly Elisa felt a wave of dizziness roll over her, and the undoubtable feeling of death. She knew this would happen once the child was born. The reason why she never wanted it, but now as she looked in to the eyes of her child... She regretted nothing.

Tears began to roll down her now pale face as she realized she would never watch her child grow up. That she would never be the mother her child would need, and teach her things only a mother could teach. A hearty sob escaped her lips in sorrow, but to the doctors who were watching, it sounded like a cry of happiness.

"Take her... And never let her experience pain. My last wish, is that she always has the ignorance to the way things work. And make sure you always let her now she is loved, because a life with out love is no life at all." She glared at the shinigami king when she spoke the last sentence.

"Ma'am?" A nurse close by asked her with hesitance.

The woman paid them no attention as she handed the child over to the shinigami. He awkwardly held her in his long arms while looking at then dying woman. "Go..."

The nurses gasped as they watched the child disappear. Their eyes stayed on the empty spot for minutes, not fully taking in what happened. But their eyes soon snapped to the woman when they heard a high pitched sound come from the heart monitors.

"SHE'S GOING IN TO CARDIAC ARREST! SOMEBODY GET THE DEFIBRILLATOR!" A nurse ordered while running towards the woman. She soon stopped suddenly and fell crashing in to the medical instruments.

The nurses stared in shock before each one began to drop like flies. Eventually all was silent in the once loud room. And the peacefulness that once hung around the air was replaced with the sense of death.

* * *

Claire: That's it

Ms. Green: if we get enough feed back we might post the first chapter up today ;)

Ms. Green and Claire: TATA FOR NOW! :D


	2. Chapter 1: Who needs Math?

Claire: Ms. Green had a lot of fun writting the Ebony part ;)

Ms. Green: Oh yes I did ;)

Claire: I kinda wanna spoil it for them...

Ms. Green: Noooo! I worked too hard for that! But I'm not the only one who was hard ;)

Claire: oh yes Mr. Sexual hardwood ;)

Ms. Green: Just call me Sexy for short ;)

Claire: well Mr. Sexy, you wanna do the disclaimer?

Ms. Green:... Ugh fine.

So this shit that we be writin don't be our original shit. We don't own no Light Yagami or L or any of dem fools. We don't own no Death Note or shit. We just own our pimpin' OC's and ALL dem boys in da hood. Ya get my drift?

Claire:... That was beautiful. *tears up* true poetry! BRAVA!

Ms. Green: *bows and suddenly has on a tiara, a sash and is holding flowers* I'd like to thank my family for being so supportive of my writing, and all the ice cream I've eaten during this creative pro-

Claire: AND NOBODY GIVES A DAMN! On with the show! L OPEN THE FRIKIN CURTAINS ALREADY!

*L in sexy maid out fit*: yes ma'm

* * *

Ebony threw her math text book across the room. She knew she wasn't smart enough to be going to Touhou University, especially on a scholarship. She had grown up in a small orphanage, with no name and no friends.

Ever since she could remember she could see floating red numbers above people's heads. They didn't seem to have anything to do with anything, but whenever she talked to people about it, they looked at her in awe. Apparently they thought she was some sort of math prodigy. When in reality, she barely knew anything above Algebra. Actually, she was just bad at school. She made horrific grades in everything but languages.

She excelled at languages, she barely had to hear a language to be able to speak it fluently. Yet she recieved a scholarship to Touhou for math. A math scholarship.

She stood up and collected her papers. Maybe if she talked to the teacher he could explain it. She walked over to the mirror by the front door of her dorm. She fluffed her scarlet red corkscrew curls and smiled. She wasn't very tall but she still looked like a model. Grinning mischeivously, she made her way to the math lecture hall.

* * *

"Knock knock?" She raised the pitch of her voice flirtatiously as she popped her head into Professer Abel's office at the back of the large empty room. She made sure to come during his office hours when no other students were around. The young professor had his back to her, he was pretending to work, but was actually on an online dating sight. Ebony laughed lightly. He quickly switched tabs to his next math lecture.

"Miss Archer, please come in!" He motioned for her to sit across from him on the other side of his desk. She walked in slowly, careful to swing her hips seductively. She sat down in the leather chair and leaned over the desk, her low cut tank top showing off her C cups that she had pushed up to D's for the occasion. She looked up at her teacher's handsome face through her long thick eyelashes. He was an attractive man with short light brown hair, five o'clock shadow, and large hazel eyes. He had a strong jaw line and was built like a swimmer, he looked maybe twenty five at most. He loosened up his blue tie and took off his suit jacket, leaning back in his chair.

"Well I don't understand the material and I was wondering if maybe you could explain it to me? Or maybe we could work some sort of extra credit out?" She batted her blue eyes at him. He was stating to turn a little flushed. 'This is so easy, poor bastard is desperate. Look's like I'll be getting an A.' She grinned.

"Well I'm sure we can work something out," he smiled back and uncrossed his legs, "how about you come over here and show me the concept you didn't understand?" He motioned for her to move next to him. She stood up, closed the door and pulled her the chair next to him, not bothering to pull down her blue jean mini skirt as it rode up, barely cover her underwear. She leaned across the table and grabbed her text books, lingering with her chest infront of his face a moment longer than necessary. When she sat back down his face was bright red, "Um, so about that, uh, problem," he stuttered, looking her over. He snapped his gaze back to the text book, she flipped it open to a random page, her eyes never leaving him. She slipped her purse off her shoulder, pulling one of the straps of her shirt down too. She pulled out a bottle of whiskey and two glasses.

"I don't know about you, but I can't work when I'm thirsty. Do you want some?" She unscrewed the lid and began pouring the golden liquid into the two glasses.

"Well, I can't turn down the offer, that would be rude," he lifted up the glass and downed it in one gulp. She could see him relaxing, she had a sip from her own cup and looked the man over, trying to figure out where to go from there.

"So, I didn't really understand that concept, ," she pointed at some random numbers and pushed the textbook to the far end of the desk away from her. She was maybe and inch away from the professor, he leaned farther back in his chair and laid a hand on her arm.

"Please, Ebony, just call me Gill," she imagined him turning into a fish and suffocating in the air. The thought made her laugh. His face went from a loose, lazy smile to a serious one. "Ebony, we need to talk about your behavior in class lately, you're making things... Hard for me."

"Is that a bad thing?" She traced a hand down his shirt and her other on his shoulder. She was happy about how smoothly things were going. She'd have an A in his class soon.

"No, I want you to make it harder," he grabbed both of her arms and pulled her off of her chair and onto him, kissing her passionately. She wound her thin fingers through his hair and wrapped her legs around his waist. He stood up, her legs still locked around him, and sat her down on the desk. His breathing became harder and more ragged, he leaned over her as they kissed, bracing himself with one hand on the table and the other on the small of her back.

"Wait," Ebony said, pushing him away with one hand. She lifted both arms up over her head and stared at him expectantly. He pulled his tie off and ripped her thin shirt up over her in one swift movement. Suddenly, the math text book that had been knocked onto the ground in the ruckus, flew up into the air. She rolled out of the way right as the book came crashing down on the teacher's head. His eyes lolled into the back of his head and he fell forward, unconscious onto the table.

A shinigami appeared, holding the textbook in hand. Ebony rolled her eyes, not at all surprised. The shinigami looked almost human, except for his taloned bird feet, large blood red wings, and the grey bird skull he wore on his head like a helmet, glowing red orbs, filling the eye sockets. He ripped the skull of his head and looked at her angrily with two amber eyes. His golden hair disheveled.

"Are you trying to give me a bad grade?" She sighed in irritation.

"You can't go and sleep with every professor that gives you a bad grade!" He growled back, "What kind of gaurdian would I be if I let you get away with that?"

"Actually, you just made it that much easier. But why do you protect me? Shinigami aren't supposed to protect, they're supposed to observe," she began dragging the unconscious professor onto the ground. She ruffled his hair and undressed him, sloppily throwing his clothes around the room, "Oh my god, he calls that a dick?" She snickered.

"Ebony," The death god warned. She was pushing her luck, she knocked over one of the whiskey glasses and tossed the bottle to the shinigami.

"Raiden," she mimicked his gravely dark voice, "drink this." He sighed and drunk the rest reluctantly, tossing the bottle back to her. She threw it into the garbage can, knocking it over. She shoved the unconscious man's boxers into her purse and quickly rushed out of the room.

* * *

Ebony stormed angrily through the cafeteria with her lunch gripped tightly in her small dainty hands. She ignored the shinigami who floated calmly next to her. Soon she spotted a friend sitting close by, eyes glued on an object. 'Probably one of her new boy toys' Ebony reasoned to herself while she sat down next to her small friend.

"Oh god! Ebony! I'm in love!" Yori, one of Ebony's friends, squealed in delight. The girls short brown hair, bounced up and down uncontrollably while she moved around in her seat.

Ebony looked at the girl in mock excitement. "Oh, really? Who is it? You have got to tell me." Ebony shouted while grabbing Yori's shoulders. 'I might as well play along.' Ebony thought

Yori sighed dramatically while letting her head fall back. "Light Yagami..." Yori sighed dreamily.

'Light yagami... I've heard of him...' "Light Yagami? Wasn't he the one who got the top scores during the entrance exams?" Ebony commented, while she released her friend to sit normally in her seat.

"Oh I totally call bull shit on that one!" Another voice interrupted. A girl with white long curls plopped herself between the two. She haphazardly dropped her lunch tray on the metallic picnic table. Taking big gulps of food she began her explanation. "There's nothing special to that kid. From what I can tell he's an arrogant prick." The girl said with hate dripping off her tongue.

"No way! You've got it all wrong Kaori! That's not my Light! Light is kind and gentle... A true gentleman!" Yori retorted angrily at Kaori.

Kaori flipped off Yori, and glared at her with cold green eyes. "Get your head out of the clouds, Yori. Either Light is just a double sided ass or a really good actor. He's not the sweet guy you and his other fan girls make him out to be."

_'A really good actor huh? Sounds like its time for me to do some research.'_

"What are you thinking Ebony?" Raiden mumbled suspiciously in her ears.

"Oh you know. Just how I'm gonna sleep with my next tutor." Ebony answered with an evil glint in her eyes.


	3. Coffee

Claire: do you wanna say anything to the fans

Ms. Green: hmmmm I wanna say that I love them. And that I'm pretty sure I'm high cus' I took some sleepies *creepy smile*

Claire: *back away slowly* hehehehehe okay...

Ms. Green: hmhmhm... hehehe... hahahaha... Muahahahahaha

Claire: *pushes Ms. Green in to her own emo corner* okay just go die in your emo corner while I do the disclaimer.

Ms. Green: SLEEPING! Sleeping in my own emo corner. *pouts*

Claire: Yes... sleeping...

Disclaimer: we do not own Death Note or the Characters. Only our very sexual oc's who know how to get down an dirty. *sexy smirk* if you know what I mean. *winks*

* * *

"Ch the homework is to easy." A young man mumbled.

His messy brown hair framed his innocent looking face. Beautiful brown eyes narrowed at the sheets of paper sprawled around him.

He had came to college, expecting a challenge. Though, now that he sits there, he can't help to doubt the work. Everything seemed to easy for him. It seemed almost implausible for a college to assign such easy tasks. Not only did he attend a college in Japan, but he also attended the most advanced college in Japan. Touhou University. So why was all the homework so easy? Even the entrance exams were easy. He also received the top scores, along with Ryuga.

Ryuga, or better known as L, had pissed him off to no end. He had humiliated him. He had put him in a situation where any mistake he would do, would seem suspicious. He wasn't in a good place right now. He was literally stuck in between a rock and a hard place. And to make matters worse, Ryuga had told him to meet a friend of his at a coffee shop. That bastard, he didn't even have the nerve to talk to him in public, he had to send a stupid messenger.

So here he was, sitting in a small booth waiting for his company to arrive. Who, should he mention, was very late.

Her red curls bounced as she strutted into the coffee shop. She wasn't concerned about homework, she was only going to the seduce the teacher into giving her an A anyway. Her piercing blue eyes scanned the room, resting on the brown haired boy in the booth across the room.

She had heard a lot about Light Yagami. He received top scores at Touhou University, and he was easily the most attractive man on campus. Everyone was in love with him. He was charming, intelligent, handsome, and mysterious.

She hated him.

She flicked open a compact mirror and checked her reflection, perfect as always, and walked towards the man. He was pouring over his text books, quickly completing each assignment. She sat down and waited for him to look up.

He seemed fairly normal, maybe more distracted than most, but no different than any other nerd. She sighed. Maybe he wasn't the one she was after. Maybe he wasn't Kira. Maybe it was a waste of time. But maybe it wasn't. She couldn't be sure until she talked to the secretive boy.

"Hey," she smiled at him and batted her eyelashes flirtatiously.

Light heard a feminine voice call out to him. _'God please, no more fan girls._' Trying not to be rude he let his eyes glide up to see the face of a very attractive red head. He let a small smile settle over the features of his face. "Hello there."

"So you're the famous Light Yagami, I must say, I'm a bit disappointed. Everyone seems to think there's something special about you," she smirked at him as she took in his handsome features. His glowing brown eyes had a certain guarded sharpness about them that made her sure that he knew something. About what, she wasn't sure yet.

'_Ah, so she's that type.'_ In the past few weeks, of attending college, light encountered many girls. All of whom, who had a small crush on him. He decided to make a fun game out of it and put them into categories. There were quite a few. There was the "I'm beautiful and I'm not afraid to show it" type. They usually liked to flaunt their special bodily gifts. There was "I pretend to be shy so I can seem more interesting" types. Who used their friends as tools to push them towards him. There was also, the redheads type, the "I will act like a stuck up bitch and pretend I care more about myself than others". That's where the little mouse fell in to.

_'Let's play a game, shall we?'_ Light thought to himself. Who knows maybe she could come in handy. He gave a seductive half smirk while resting his head on his hands, that rested on the table. "Oh? Well if there's nothing special about me, then why did you take the time and day to talk to me? It seems like I'm very interesting, if you came to talk to me. Although I have to say, that I can't complain. I wouldn't mind talking to you all day."

"Look, I realize you probably think I'm being a self righteous bitch to get you interested in me, but in all honesty, I'm just a self righteous bitch. 'K sweetheart?" she flicked her curls over her shoulder once more. '_Ugh, he's such an annoying little bastard.'_ she thought in frustration. "I realize you're used to having girls falling all over you, but I only took the time and day to talk to you because, honestly, I really don't understand why you're so smart. You don't seem special." She stared him down, she couldn't figure out what about him was pissing her off so much. That's when she realized, he reminded her of herself. Only a little more reserved.

"Sorry, I think we got off on the wrong foot. I'm Ebony," she stuck out her manicured hand. "Sorry, I just get really nervous around hot nerds," She smiled at him again, with-holding a cringe.

Light stared down the strange girls hand. He swore that she was bipolar or something. One does not simply change moods so suddenly. Even he progressed into different emotions.

He ignored her olive branch, and asked a question instead. "You're not from Japan, are you?"

The smile slowly faded from Ebony's face. "No, I'm American. And no, I'm not bipolar. It's just one of those day's you know?" She laughed lightly, trying to blow off her angry explosion. She lowered her hand onto the menu in front of her and pretended to look over the coffees. She was starting to worry that he would stop speaking to her and she'd have to go about figuring out how much he knew from someone else.

"Oh it's fine, I completely understand I have a teenage sister. So I know not to take any serious offense to a woman's outbursts. Also, I'm sorry if I had offended you. In Japan it is uncommon to shake hands with another person, unless they are very close. We usually bow to each other as greetings." He extended his right hand awkwardly towards the red head. "Like this, right?"

She took his hand lightly in hers and shook it briefly, giggling slightly, for such a genius he really was idiotic. It was almost endearing. "Yeah, like this. Sorry, I'm still getting used to Japanese culture. I haven't been here very long."

Light awkwardly shook Ebony's hand a moment too long. He realized a few seconds later he was supposed to release his grip, and dropped his hand to his lap. "It's fine." He waved off her apology. "Listen, our conversation has truly been enjoyable, but I am supposed to meet an acquaintance here. And we were supposed to have a private conversation, so if you wouldn't mind..." He ended with an awkward laugh.

"Oh, meeting your girlfriend?" She tried to sound disappointed, but in all honesty, she was relieved. Right as she stood up to leave the door slammed open and a familiar face walked in.

"Listen! How many times have I told you that I'm not some stupid live in maid." An irritated voice loudly broke the peaceful silence of the coffee shop. "No! I am not getting you some strawberry shortcake!"

One thing that drew attention to this frustrated woman, was not her loud outburst, but the point that she was screaming in English.

"You know what if you don't shut up I'll give you a very befitting nickname! Oh really? You don't believe me? How about this then?! Idiotic cake boy! Yes from now own you'll be known as idiotic cake-" she paused before her face turned a bright red. " YOU KNOW WHAT?! YOU CAN TAKE YOUR FUCKIN CAKE AND SHOVE IT UP YOUR A-". The woman cut herself off, realization dawned on her face as she began to look around the room of people who stared at her with wide eyes. "Ah sorry about that... I just found out that my. Yo friend was cheating on me. So I'm a little irritated." She said in Jappanese ending the curiosity of the people. When no one was looking at her anymore, her eyes searched the room to stop on an object.

Ebony had to sit back down out of shock. The brown haired woman crossed the room towards her, yet her lavender eyes were locked on Light. "Luna!?" The woman stopped dead in her tracks, startled.

"Ebony?" her voice had a melodic quality to it. She ran excitedly across the room and gave her friend a hug. Ebony hugged her back with some reluctance. 'Why is she here? To see Light?' she began to worry.

Light stared at the two in silent victory. From the way L sounded, when he announced he was to meet his colleague, he had sounded very... Reluctant. Immediately Light began to realize that this colleague wasn't just some person. They were very important to L. This was where L messed up, but at the same time gained an extra advantage. He had leeway. if Light suddenly _"got rid of them"_ all evidence would point to him.

But one thing, he was sure, L didn't anticipate. Was the strange girl, Ebony, being there at the same time. If his suspicions were correct, which he was positive they were, he could use this Ebony as a little pawn.

"Um excuse me, for intruding" Light interrupted the two "but are you the one Ryuga wanted me to meet?"

"Ryu- Oh. You. Ryuga. Yes," Luna answered, the name Ryuga coming of her tongue in an odd way.

Light stood up, from his spot at the table, to stand in front of Luna. Even in platform heels, light still towered over the small woman. "I am Light Yagami." He bowed deeply in respect. "It is an honor to meet a friends of Ryuga's." Light gave a malicious smirk before he rose to stand again.

"Oh! Hello Light Yagami! Please call me Luna." Luna bowed in return, with a small smile on her face. "Ryuga never said anything about how cute you are! Ebony are you dating Light?" Luna turned her violet eyes to look at Ebony with a mischievous smile. Ebony responded with a glare that screamed that she would murder Luna for asking that, "Or not..."

"Not yet," Light smiled, taking both Luna and Ebony by surprise. Suddenly his text books and papers went crashing to the floor. He narrowed his eyes, _'Well that's odd'_ he mused. Ebony shot up out of her seat.

"I have to go, sorry. Nice to meet you Light! Bye Luna!" She raced out of the cafe and disappeared around the corner.

"That was strange..." Luna noted while staring at the place her best friend once stood. Light nodded in agreement.

* * *

_"Raden,"_ Ebony whispered in irritation as she marched away from the coffee shop and towards her dorm. The death god appeared next to her, arms crossed in front of his chest in cold, yet controlled anger. His long mouth was in a straight emotionless line. He floated along beside her, his blood red wings beating softly. "I was trying to do an investigation. What the hell?" She muttered, looking around casually to see if anyone was looking at her.

"I didn't approve of his demeaning behavior," he sighed as Ebony unlocked the front door of her dorm and began jogging up the stairs.

"Why don't you just complain to me, instead of making people think that their school supplies are possessed?" she spun around to face him, throwing her hands up in exasperation. The masked Shinigami stared at her in grim silence. She shook her head and swiped her dorm key. The door opened with a satisfying click. She walked in, the flying death god followed. She heard a soft thump as he retracted his wings and dropped to the ground.

She turned around and looked at him, smiling as her annoyance melted away. He was her guardian angel, they had been through everything together. She couldn't remember a time without him. She could never stay mad at him long.

"Why do you insist on wearing that ridiculous bird skull over your face? You look so much better without it," Ebony walked over to the shinigami and carefully removed his mask revealing the handsome face only she was allowed to see. His pale blond hair went down almost to his glowing gold eyes. His skin glowed a healthy tan. The only thing inhuman about his face was his large thin mouth, but even that she thought looked perfect on his shy looking face.

"I'm not supposed to look good. I'm supposed to be terrifying. People are supposed to look at me and quake in fear, not love me," his voice was deep and raspy. Ebony looked down at his inhumanly long fingers and grabbed his hands.

"Are you saying you don't want me to love you?" She asked. He looked pained, she knew the question was unfair. Humans and Shinigami were not supposed to have feelings for each other. Shinigami weren't supposed to have feelings for anyone or anything.

"We can't keep going on like this, it's wrong. You know I-" she pressed her lips against his.

"I don't care," she smiled, "You're mine." She pulled him in close to her and looked up lovingly at his face.

"I'm your protector. Thats all I can be," he sighed and pulled the skull back down over his face. Red glowing balls appeared in the eye sockets of the bird head a couple inches above where his real eyes were supposed to be.

"Says who?" Ebony was hurt, he never gave her a reason why. She knew he loved her too, or at least she thought he did.

"I just can't ok?" he was starting to add a certain coldness to his voice.

Ebony's eyes began to lower into small slits. She suddenly threw herself against him, forcing them both to crash into the wall. "Fine. You don't have to, but I will get you in the end. I always get what I want, and I want you." She answered with a trace of cruel, finality laced in her voice.

The shinigami struggled against Ebony, but his efforts were in vain. For she only held on tighter, and he refused to hurt her. "Ebony-"

"WILL YOU JUST SHUT UP AND LET ME HOLD YOU!?"

The shinigami paused in mild surprise. Ebony rarely raised her voice against him. He sighed in defeat, finally relaxing in the loving embrace. He brought his own arms up to respond, being careful not to hurt Ebony with his odd hands.

"I love you..." Ebony sobbed into his chest, "Why can't you accept that?" The shinigami stood in silence before pulling her in closer and resting his head on hers. He rocked them gently back and forth before picking up the crying girl. He held her in one arm and took his mask off again with his free hand, tossing it on the floor. Raiden walked them over to her bed, laid her down gently and turned around.

"Get some rest Ebony," he said as calmly as possible. He knew that he was hurting her, but he knew that having a relationship with her wouldn't end well for either of them. Her father would be furious with him.

He walked over to his skull and put it on. He flew through the walls and into the darkening sky, listening to her cries fade away, "I love you too, Ebony," he whispered, knowing she couldn't hear.

* * *

Claire: hehehe I bet you guys weren't expecting that!

Ms. Green:Zzzzzzzzzzzzz~

Claire: *facepalms* gaaaaah. Anyway so what did you guys think? Couldn't you feel the longing between those two?! God I ship them so much =^~^=

also how did you guys like Lunas?! She's a character I created a while back. I love her cus' she reminds me so much of me :} hehehehehe. How do you guys like it in general? Comment tell us what you think. And fav/follow! Or no cookie for you! 0.0 Until next time!

Ms. Green:Zzzzzzzzzzzzz~


End file.
